Serendipity doesn't happen in real life
by Arkeis07
Summary: Alex/Mitchie. She grinned with more bravado than existed in her body, and Alex responded by stepping back into the shower and gesturing with her hands 'please, do come in' with a sassy look on her face. Mature themes.


**"Serendipity doesn't happen in real life" This gets pretty sexy people, be warned. This was my first fanfic, ever. It just came to me, wouldn't let me sleep. Pretend "Mitchie/Alex" you know. Legal shet, and all that.**

She was having a crap day, to be truthful. Her voice was strained and she kept messing up lyrics she should know in her sleep. Despite being just a few days into her 18th year, Mitchie felt exhausted. After giving a particularly angry sigh into the microphone, Mitchie's recording manager finally suggested to wrap for the day – she wasn't going to make any breakthroughs.

She left the studio and on pure impulse pulled off the highway and headed into the suburbs toward Alex's home.

She let herself in, offered a quick hello to Alex's mother in the living room and continued upstairs. Lost in her own self-deprecating thoughts Mitchie failed to notice the door to the bathroom was left slightly ajar on the way to Alex's room.

Once she realized Alex's absence, she backtracked to the hallway, intending to announce her presence through the door and strike up a conversation that would ultimately leave her basking in the glory of Alex's attention on her.

Stopping just before the doorway, her gaze fell on Alex's backside just as she shed her underwear to the floor and stepped into the shower stall. Mitchie couldn't stop the blush that crept to her face just as she couldn't stop the barrage of less-than innocent thoughts that entered her mind at the sight. Alex leaned forward to adjust the showerhead, unknowingly giving Mitchie a spectacular profile of her torso and legs. Mitchie would have gasped if her throat was working properly, but it persisted as dry and tight, and her weak knees did the best they could in directing Mitchie to crumble against the doorframe.

Only after she made the proper adjustments did Alex slide the glass door shut – a glass door which Mitchie thought was ridiculously transparent for something that was meant to shield. A colorful display of stained glass circles barely concealed the girl within, and Mitchie couldn't help herself when she leaned forward to get a better look as a light mist begin to fill the room. She watched as Alex brought her head under the stream of water, smoothing her hair down and rubbing her face. Her body was stretched toward the showerhead above her, a very sensual posture that sent a jolt through Mitchie.

A few moments later and lost in a whole different trail of thought, a quiet "Crap…" coming from behind the glass was all Mitchie could process before the front door slid open to reveal Alex's face, her eyes searching the cabinets next to the shower for something – before her gaze fell on Mitchie leaning heavily on the doorframe.

"Ah!" she gasped quickly, ducking slightly behind the ineffective glass door, "Mitchie! What – you scared the crap out of me just now!"

"Ah, sorry. I was just… well, you know… I…uh…" her voice trailed off as her mind raced to come up with a suitable answer and her hands gripped the doorway in anxiousness.

"Well, I uh… I need a new razor. You mind checking under the sink for me?"

"Uh, yeah sure." Taking a hesitant step into the bathroom, Mitchie bent at the knees and opened the cabinet below the sink.

Alex's soft voice sounded hollow as it echoed off the bathroom walls, "What are you doing here, Mitchie? Something happen?"

"No, nothing bad, just wanted to see you – today's recording session took a turn for the lazy and uninspired."

Forgetting her embarrassment for a moment, a light smile reached her lips as she confessed, "I've been feeling off lately, so I thought a pep talk from you would do the trick. It always does." She didn't need to see the growing smile on Alex's face – she could feel it.

Grasping the last razor from the open package, Mitchie stood up and took a few steps closer to Alex, who had banished away her shyness and was leaning slightly against the stall's frame, both hands loosely gripping the sliding door.

Mitchie's eyes made a natural progression from checking where her sock-clad feet were about to step, to the top of the bath tub, then slowing considerably as her gaze reached above Alex's knees. Her face was burning again; she just knew that Alex would know what she was thinking, but the slightly older girl gave no indication that she minded.

"Aw, well, you know I always love to give you pep," she laughed quietly as she reached for the razor from Mitchie's outstretched hand. Their eyes locked for a moment, and even through the nervous energy that permeated the room, Mitchie could see a reassuring smile in Alex's eyes. Her own lips began to curl upwards at the sight and she turned around slowly to leave Alex with her privacy.

"Ho-Hold on!" Thinking she needed something else, Mitchie looked back over her shoulder, "Yeah?" Alex had once again shrunk behind the totally transparent glass and her gaze was fixed on her hand that was fiddling with the razor. The sight immediately reminded Mitchie of the situation she was in – her best friend was completely _naked_ and _wet_ behind those doors, and she had been totally caught checking her out.

"I hate to sound Lolita-ish, but since you're here, you might as well get my back…" the small giggle that escaped Alex's lips did nothing to ease the tension like she hoped it would. Steeling her courage, she captured Mitchie's gaze and smirked, "Come on best friend, you wash my back, I'll wash yours, yeah?"

"But… I don't… need a bath…" Mitchie hesitated, but for the life of her couldn't think of a reason why not. This situation was something out of one of her uncontrollable dreams that haunted her recently – the opportunity to take back control was presenting itself here, now.

So before she let her last sentence weigh heavy in the air too long, Mitchie cheekily added, "But if you need help, I suppose it's only fair that I offer my expertise." She grinned with more bravado than existed in her body, and Alex responded by stepping back into the shower and gesturing with her hands _please, do come in_ with a sassy look on her face.

Mitchie recognized this as one of their many acting scenarios in which they would assume characters and push each other until one broke out of routine. They did it once at Target, wondering aloud in British accents about all the red, white and blue fanfare concerning the Fourth of July weekend, asking employees for expanded explanations of the holiday and it's significance.

Shrugging in newfound confidence and returning the sassy look, Mitchie locked the bathroom door and proceeded to sexily strip off her socks, jewelry, shirt and comfy pants. But when it came time to shed her underwear, she hesitated for a second. Her gaze left Alex's, giving the other girl a chance to look her up and down, taking special notice of Mitchie's toned stomach and strikingly long legs.

"Get in here, already!" Alex demanded, driving Mitchie to fall easily back into character and disrobe completely, then stride/strut purposefully toward the tub, careful not to slip as she stepped in under the hot water. She took a moment to drench herself in the relaxing heat and smooth her long hair out.

She turned around in time to catch a truly lecherous look on the Alex's face, mouth slightly open and eyes downcast and dark. Alex, ever the on-guard actress, recovered almost immediately and flashed a grin at Mitchie, "Nice ass, hun, now move out my way." Mitchie huffed in feigned annoyance as Alex moved in to turn off the water and grab the shaving cream from the corner.

"You can wash my back while I shave my legs," she said in a voice that implied that this was a real treat for Mitchie. In all honesty, Mitchie agreed. But she scoffed for Alex's sake.

Mitchie blocked out her increasingly dirty thoughts and focused on rubbing the green loofah sponge with tropical body wash along the expanse of her best friend's smooth back.

The girls had shared an emergency shower once before – living in that small LA loft with just one bathroom, cutting it too close for comfort for an open casting call in town, frantically shedding pajamas and jumping into the cramped stall as Alex's mother reminded them, "8 minutes girls!" Both were more nervous about performing in front of the casting directors than seeing each other naked.

Mitchie quickly realized this was nothing like that innocent time – her blush deepened as she took notice of just how the years had changed Alex since then, and how those changes were eliciting a familiar tightness below her abdomen.

It was as if Alex had read her mind when she whispered, "Remember the loft? That morning we overslept and had to share the shower to get to the audition in time?"

"Heh, of course. And we weren't on time at all. Our hair was still wet when we showed up – I think that's why they closed the doors on us. We looked like homeless street children." Her right hand made small circles, from left shoulder to right hip, but there was no excuse for why Mitchie was slowly rubbing her sponge-free hand up and down soft skin.

"Shut your mouth, we did not look homeless!" To emphasize her point Alex bumped her lower back up against a giggling Mitchie. Mitchie placed her left hand on Alex's waist to steady herself as she continued, "Maybe not, but we certainly didn't look worthy enough to play the tween daughter of America's next nuclear family on ABC."

Alex stood up to switch legs then leaned back down, Mitchie's left hand gliding up the side of Alex's back to gather the girl's dark, damp curls and rub the sponge along her exposed neck. Mitchie was having a hard time controlling herself, but without seeing Alex's face she couldn't know what the other girl was thinking. She was getting anxious – she had thoroughly cleaned Alex's back and if she didn't stop soon there would be peeling. If she didn't stop soon… _something_ would happen.

Finally, Alex dropped the razor on the corner shampoo rack and stood up slowly. Mitchie took this opportunity to rub the sponge down the length of Alex's right arm, her left hand following a similar path down the left.

"… You're really good at that. I might have to hire you or something…" she whispered to Mitchie, causing Mitchie to step closer – almost encasing the girl in a hug. Taking a bold chance, Mitchie whispered back near Alex's ear, "Thank you. I told you, I'm an expert."

"Hmmmm" was all she got as a reply when Mitchie began massaging small circles with her thumbs over Alex's shoulders.

When Alex turned around suddenly, Mitchie instantly lost her composure and the acting game. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes fell shamelessly downwards, following the rivulets of water gleaming on smooth skin, the loofah slipping through her fingers.

But Alex didn't grin in victory like usual. Her face flushed, she slowly raised her eyes to find Mitchie's clouded orbs. She brought her hands to Mitchie's face, cupped her cheeks, and then threw her arms around the back of Mitchie's neck and crashed their bodies together, fulfilling a carnal desire that had been subsisting since the intrusion.

"Mitchie… something's been happening that I'm not sure I can explain… but I want this too much… I don't wanna stop and question it-"

"Me too… suddenly I can't… I can't think too well right now… I-"

"Then, we can just… do this… right? It's okay… I just want…"

"Yes-"

The hurried whispers stopped as two pairs of lips found each other in a satisfying collapse of logic and reason.

Mitchie revealed in the way Alex's hand firmly cupped the back of her neck, her other hand exploring further down her chest and roughly massaging a palm around her lean stomach. Mitchie actually lost track of where her hands had been, but tuned in to the delicious feel of still-soapy back muscles, the dip in Alex's lower back, and the skin just below her breasts. Alex let out a breathy moan when Mitchie's hand brushed the underside of her left breast, so Mitchie took it fully in her palm, massaging gently as her right hand pulled Alex's body even closer to her and her tongue matched movements with Alex's.

Suddenly, Alex grabbed a handful of Mitchie's hair and pulled back, exposing her neck to the dim light. "Ow-ow!"

"Mmhmmhmm, sorry," Alex said through a throaty giggle and smirked kisses into heated skin. Alex was driven further over the edge as she felt the vibrations from Mitchie's throat through her lips and tongue, "Oh my god, Alex… I had no idea how… demanding… you could be!"

"Hey, I have needs, girlie. I'll take it where I can get it."

"Pfft, believe me, you can ha-have it…"

Mitchie was left breathless as Alex delivered a love bite to her pulse point, soothing it with a lick and a kiss. Alex brought Mitchie's head back down to capture her eyes in a heady gaze, "I know," she whispered.

Mitchie crashed their lips back together, turning her body so that Alex was pressed up against the wall. Her lips continued to ravish Alex as her hands confidently raked up and down her best friend's body. She brushed her palm roughly over Alex's pubic bone, eliciting a gasp turned moan as Alex bucked her hips to keep the contact.

Mitchie's fingers stroked quickly between Alex's legs, before sliding one finger between her silky folds, finishing with a little flick upward on her clit. Alex's hands grip tighter to Mitchie's shoulders as her breaths become shallow. Emboldened, Mitchie reaches deeper and slides her middle finger into Alex and, desperate for more contact, grinds against Alex's slick legs, not surprised at all to find that she fits _perfectly_.

Alex's legs spread further and her hands roughly push and pull and slide and grasp. Both girls begin a grinding motion, mindless of anything else but the feel of each other, burning skin onto skin. Mitchie's other hand runs through Alex's wet hair as Mitchie rests her head in the crook of her shoulder, breathing heavily against Alex's neck. Alex's eyes are shut tight and her head falls back, hitting the shower wall lightly with each thrust.

Something dominant and forceful erupts from Alex and just as Mitchie was really getting the hang of riding Alex's leg, Alex's right hand jams its way between them and reaches one shaking finger into Mitchie, followed quickly by a second. Mitchie gasped loudly at the tight intrusion, faltered in her motions and nearly fell to her knees – but Alex's steady hand on her bicep supports her as Mitchie shoots her left hand out to rest on the wall next to Alex's shoulder. Mitchie reciprocates by adding her ring finger to her first, burying deeper into Alex and using her knees to roughly push against the girl.

Mitchie feels Alex's hand leave her bicep for a moment, and hears the thunder of the water cascading into the tub. She realizes embarrassingly that Alex is trying to cover up the noises they are making with the running water. Alex's hand returns to tilt Mitchie's chin into a searing kiss, as the rhythm between the girls grows frantic.

It happens faster than either girl expected. Mitchie pulls out of the kiss to bury her face in Alex's neck and heaves a loud sigh of release there. Alex bites her bottom lip tightly but can't keep her guttural moan from escaping her mouth so she gives in and lets her jaw fall open. It was so sudden that Mitchie doesn't realize she has kept up a slow circling rhythm around Alex's clit; Alex keeps lazily grinding for several moments before Mitchie collapses against her and leaves butterfly kisses along her neck and jaw line, searching blindly for her lips. Their hands weave and wind their way back around each other, massaging sore muscles and tangling themselves in curtains of damp hair.

Alex captures Mitchie's head between her hands, holding her close. Her eyes convey a message of pure love and devotion – they've never needed to put it to words. But Mitchie does anyway.

"I'm in love, Alex."

"What a coincidence… …hmm, 'lucky I'm in love with my best friend.' yeah?"

~fin

**A/N:** This was my first fanfiction ever. EVER. I just got unbelievably inspired by the prompt "shower voyeurism" at .com/tweendom_anon/. And this came out of it. I want to thank everyone who commented on my story at my livejournal, your kind words inspired me to become a "writer". So thanks again, and to new readers, I hope you enjoyed this. Peace.


End file.
